Fear
by rkocena54
Summary: After a frightening experience, Quinn and Finn are afraid of anything that moves, and it's beginning to rub off on the rest of the Glee club. Set between Hairography and Mattress.
1. Lying Awake

Was it a dream? It didn't really fit in with the theme of babies and blood and labor that Quinn was dreaming about, but it was surely nothing to be worried about. When Finn's mom had left for vacation with Finn's aunt Cathy two days ago, she'd made sure that the house was secure.

But if the house was secure, and Quinn _was_ dreaming, why had the breaking glass sounded so far away? And why was she now hearing footprints coming from the ground floor?

Quinn bolted up in her bed, instantly forgetting the horrifying nightmare she'd been having. Her heart pounded against her chest as she climbed out of bed and ran over to Finn's bed on the other side of the room. Carole trusting them to sleep in separate beds hadn't stopped them, but Finn kicked in his sleep and Quinn had been worried for her safety, so Finn now slept on a little bed on the floor while Quinn stayed in Finn's double. She shook Finn's bare shoulder violently. She was sure of it now.

"Finn! Finn, wake up!" She whispered, not wanting to be too loud.

Finn, being the heavy sleeper that he was, rolled over and groaned loudly, shrugging Quinn's persistent hand off his shoulder.

"What is it?" he mumbled when Quinn refused to let him go back to sleep, instinctively putting his arm around her waist and lightly rubbing her rounded belly.

"Finn, I think there's someone in the house."

Finn let out a sigh, retracting his arm from Quinn's waist, and whispered, "It's probably just my mom."

Quinn closed her eyes, trying to calm herself. Stress wasn't good for the baby, but sometimes, Finn made it hard to stay unstressed.

"Breaking a window? Finn, your mom's in Florida."

Suddenly, Finn sat up so quickly he almost knocked Quinn and Drizzle off the bed.

"Okay… Okay… Uhh… It's gonna be okay. Just, just stay here." He stripped the blankets off his barely clothed body and tiptoed towards his bedroom door, his fists clenched, knuckles turning white. Picking up the baseball bat from next to his door, his chest heaved with panic as he turned back to the mother of his unborn child.

"Be careful, Finn" Quinn whispered, her hand resting on her belly as Baby Drizzle Hudson kicked gently. Apparently she was worried about Finn too.

Finn swallowed hard, and was about to take a step out the door when he hesitated. A voice in his head was screaming at him, so loud that Quinn seemingly heard it too.

"It's by the desk"

Finn quickly reached out and picked up his football helmet, dropping it on his head as a precautionary measure. Before he had a chance to rethink his bravery, he tiptoed out his bedroom and down the stairs.

Quinn was right. There was someone in the house. It wasn't really the sound of the footsteps (that weren't his) that gave it away, or the feeling in the pit of Finn's stomach, or the fact that there was things knocked over in the living room, it was mostly the dark figure standing at the other end of the hallway, staring at Finn. That was pretty much the strongest indication. Before he had a chance to do anything though, the intruder climbed out the window the same way he'd came, leaving Finn and his baseball bat alone in the hallway.

Once he had recovered from shock, Finn made his way over to the kitchen table, where he was sure he'd left his wallet…

False alarm. Finn was more than relieved to see his wallet still sitting where he'd left it, but after checking it, he'd found it was now $1,000 lighter. The only money he and Quinn had between them until Finn's mom got back in a week.

Quinn wasn't asleep like Finn had hoped when he got back upstairs, but rather sitting in the fetal (no pun intended) position, eyes closed, obviously freaking out. She uncoiled herself when Finn sat next to her and put his arm around her, kissing the top of her blonde head so lightly she barely felt it.

"What are we gonna do?" She asked quietly, still scared of saying anything too loudly for no apparent reason.

"Well, we should probably call the police." Finn tried to steady his voice. He wanted to be brave for her. She needed that.

"Yeah… maybe we should've done that earlier"

Quinn's arms were wrapped around one of Finn's, head rested on his shoulder as he reach around her with his free hand to get his cellphone.

Neither of them went back to sleep.


	2. Is It Safe?

**A/N: I really appreciate the reviews guys :) The first chapter was pretty dark and not very Glee, but I promise it's gonna get more lighthearted.** **Oh, by the way, I've changed canon a bit so that Quinn decided to name the baby Drizzle after all :) And, if you were wondering, all the chapters are named after Our Lady Peace songs.  
**

* * *

There was a routine in the glee club rehearsal room. Every Thursday at 3:30, they were all there, doing the same thing.

Brittany, Santana, Mike and Matt were teaching each other new dance moves in the center of the room, which often ended with Brittany hitting herself in the face with her own ponytail.

Tina, Artie, Mercedes and Kurt were huddled around the piano, gossiping about McKinley students much higher on the food chain, but not on the evolutionary scale, than them.

Puck would brood alone, sometimes with his guitar, sometimes without, and if you bothered him, he'd seriously hurt you.

And of course, Rachel was always, without fail, alone, practicing her harmonies and no doubt reminding herself how good she was.

The day after the break in, everything was absolutely normal.

Until Finn and Quinn walked in.

Clutching each other's arms and neither looking anyone in the eye, although they were silent, the break in the routine caught the attention of Tina, Brittany and Kurt immediately.

"Hey guys" Brittany had three expressions - polite smile, vacant stare and utter confusion. On that day, Finn and Quinn were greeted with number one.

"What's wrong?" Tina frowned, obviously noticing something Brittany didn't, which also stuck to the regular order.

Kurt turned to Mercedes with that look in his eye that he always got, and before the words were even out of his mouth, everyone who was not so terrified they were practically comatose could guess what he was going to say. "Maybe she lost the baby"

"Where could she have left it? It's… in her belly" Expression number two was all over Brittany's face as she whispered back her dim-witted reply.

"Nothing's wrong" Finn answered almost too quickly, his grip beginning to leave a mark on Quinn's arm. "No-one broke into our house last night and stole all our money and a picture of my girlfriend"

Even Rachel stopped what she was doing to drop her jaw in unison with the rest of the club.

After a few moments of silence that felt like years, Mercedes was the only one who could manage something to say.

"Wait, what?"

Finn sat himself down at the drum set, which had practically become his spot, and Quinn wrapped her arms around his shoulders protectively, resting her chin on his head. Drizzle kicked hard, lightly hitting Finn's back. Even if that baby wasn't his, it sure did like him an awful lot. Quinn let out a sigh.

"We got robbed last night."

"Oh my God"

"That's so scary"

"Are you guys alright?"

"I can't believe this"

Puck was the only one who didn't seem to have something to say. That didn't really surprise Finn. He was probably just biting his tongue trying to not tell Finn that he should've manned up and beat the guy to death before he could steal anything. That's just how Puck was. Every now and again he'd remind Finn that he was a horrible boyfriend to Quinn and not much of a man. It was weird.

"Do you know who it was?" Rachel spoke up.

"I-I didn't see his face" Finn still hadn't looked anyone in the eye. He was twitching, shaking, breathing heavily. Just generally freaking out. It had been 12 hours since the break in, but it had left him significantly shaken. "But the police are looking into it… We spent the whole day at the police station"

"Calm down, we're gonna be fine" Quinn whispered, her breath warm on his ear.

Finn took Quinn's hand, guiding her around onto the seat next to him. It should've been him telling her that. Lately, she'd been the one making sure he was okay, and making him feel better. It made Finn feel like even more of a failure. Not to mention the way Puck was… glaring holes into him…

"Wait, why'd they steal a photo of Quinn?" Even though he couldn't see him because he was too busy staring at nothing, Finn could tell Artie was concerned by the tone in his voice. That was typical Artie, though.

Naturally, Kurt's pink brain that has the rare ability to turn anything into a scandal came back with, "Maybe she has a stalker"

Except this time, Finn kind of agreed with Kurt.


End file.
